The Hidden Secret
by CuRoSiTy14
Summary: What happens when 17 yr old Bella discovers not even 1 year after living with her father, that he’s hiding something from her! What is it? What will the consequences be? Will Bella be able to handle the news or will she be devastatedly destroyed?
1. Suspesion

**So here goes my first story hope you like it, please review and give many any suggestions that may improve my writing. **

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Summary:**_** What happens when 17 yr old Bella discovers not even 1 year after living with her father, that he's hiding something from her! What is it? What will the consequences be? Will Bella be able to handle the news or will she be devastatedly destroyed? **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that. **

**BPOV**

"Dad you home"

"Sorry for being late Alice practically dragged me into every store she saw while we were in Port Angeles"

But then I realized there was silence, the usually TV that was always on no matter how late I came home it wasn't even on . So I guess you could say I got a little panicked and feared the worse when I started shouting, while going up the stair screaming "dad" all the way. Okay I admit I did go a little over board, but what would you do if you hanged out with your boyfriend and his family including the fact that they all are vampires. And your blood smelled like have to normal vampires that does happen to put the people you live with in danger.

So after there was no answer I practically ripped the phone off the wall dealing the police station. It seems as if it takes forever for some one to answer the phone the wait feels like century's . Then finally after about what seems like years I hear…

"Hello Forks Police Station" says a familiar but not to familiar voice of course it's Eric the new police officer.

" Hey Eric this is Bella is my father there"

"I'm Sorry Bella he left more than 30 minutes ago he's not home yet"

"No"

"I have No idea Were he Could be he told us all he had to do was run by the hospital to check on something

I figured it was just that he wanted to check in to see how the victim of the car crash that happened last week was doing and to get a statement but that's just what I thought he never actually said what he was doing sorry, Bella. But he also said it wouldn't take him 10 mins. So he should be home any minute. Just Don't get to worried I'm sure he's fine just wait a little longer. And he should be there"

"Okay thank you Eric for your help I appreciate it bye"

"Bye, Bella"

_Okay so he's just at the hospital checking on someone, running a little late everything's fine don't worry calm down _

That's just what I kept telling myself b/c for some reason I've had this strange feeling in the back of my head that he's been hiding something or he's in danger of some kind but Alice keeps reassuring me that nothings wrong according to her latest's visions nothings wrong.

So I just decide I'll go to my room and check if I have any new e-mails from my mother and minds well

Get a head start on this weekend's homework. When I log onto the computer I see I have at least 3 e-mails from my mother and realize I haven't e-mailed her back in about 5 days so you could say she could be a little worried. So I open the first reads..

_Dear My Isabella,_

_How School going I'm sure your grades are amazing _

_you were always the smart when in our small family.(well_

_It was just me, you and your step-dad) Miss you much. How _

_are your friends doing? How's your dad doing hope your not _

_giving him to much trouble, with that new boyfriend, Edward, _

_of yours. Florida is amazing it so sunny you'd love it here. I _

_can't wait for you to visit soon. Nothing much going on your _

_step-dad says hey and he misses you to. He's seem really excited _

_lately b/c baseball season starts in like a week from tomorrow _

_so he's been counting done the days. He's starting to act like a 5 _

_year old all over again. Well See you soon and love you lots._

_Your Loving Mother, _

_Renee_

_P.S: You Should Call Some time!!!_

Before I Right back I decide to read the other to even though they probably say something like _" Hello your mother here e-mail me back I mean I am your mother and you can't forget about me you know I get worried easily_" Which of course after I read them I feel psychic but not like Alice B/c they say just about exactly what I said they would.

So I decide to e-mail her back since Charlie still isn't home. I tell her not to worry I've just been real busy with school work and cooking for Charlie which she can highly understand b/c she knows he can't cook. Tell her everything is fine and no need to worry and all my friends are great and anything else I can thing of and then click I send it. Then not even 2 secs. Later I hear Charlie walking in the door.

"Hey dad were the heck have you been I've been worried sick it's like 11:45 at night"

"I'm so sorry Bella I should have called I just got hung up at the station helping Eric with the phones and doing some extra paper work"

_Right then I knew something was up, he wasn't telling me something, something was wrong. He looked all tired and Charlie never lied to me but just now he just lied straight to my face. Something was up and I knew it for a fact now. _"You look tired why don't you grab a snack and lay down I'll go to bed in a few minutes okay I just want to do a little more homework"

"Good night Bella sweet dreams, honey"

That night before I went to bed I talked with Edward about the whole deal with me thinking something was up he disagreed with me but said he would talk to Alice if it made me feel better. But it wouldn't make me feel better b/c I already knew what she would say she would say what she always did "stop worrying, Bella I've told you already a billion times nothings wrong now will you just believe me already" And for Some Reason I got a strange feeling and began thinking what if they knew something was going on they just weren't telling me for some odd reason then I drifted to sleep.


	2. The Coming if the Truth

_**Okay here I go again and I would like a little more feedback from all you guys. Sry It took me awhile to write the next chapter I've been busy doing extra credit for school b/c we were getting our report cards today, So I'm SO SORRY you had to WAIT so LONG!I know how antagonizing that can be.**_

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that. **

**BPOV**

When I woke up the next morning getting ready for school I noticed once again that the house seemed scarcely quiet which was unusual until around here lately when Charlie kept sneaking around and hiding from me which was really starting to worry me even more which made me think what if he knew what if he had found out Edwards family's secret. He would not only be endanger of having to keep it a secret but also be protected from the Volterra. Which began to worry me even more but if he knew something like that wouldn't Edward or Alice tell me? Then I glanced out my window and saw a shiny silver Volvo pulling in the driveway. These were the times that I loved the fact Edward couldn't read my mind. I ran downstairs and opened the door almost tripping on the rug.

"Morning Bella" rang Edward's voice I swear his voice is just so harmonic, I could crock.(no pun intended)

"Morning Edward I'll be just a minute let me grab my bag"

I ran up the stairs to grab it but before I reach the top I was in Edwards arms I'm telling you he's so protective I only tripped and he runs to my rescue I no how sweet, right. Edward opened the door of his car for me. When he joined me in the car not a sec. later he asked..

"Bella Why do you worry so much after not only me but Alice as well has told a million times there's no need to worry about your father he's just busy lately."

As soon as Edward asked I knew I had been talking in my sleep again.

"Edward I know you don't want me to worry but I just have this horrible feeling he's hiding something from me"

"Bella Listen he's not hiding anything and if he was don't you think I would know me being the mind reader and everything b/c if he's hiding something it's from both of us. "

That didn't stop me from worrying b/c I knew one theory of mine was still possible b/c if he knew about the family secret then couldn't he know about Edwards power so he could hide it I guess you could say I may be a little paranoid but usually I'm right about these type of things.

"I know Edward it's just a feeling I guess it probably is nothing"

My facial features probably told him I still worried b/c next thing I know we were in the school parking lot he lend over and kissed my for head gently. He then came to my door and helped me out. This year Edward had made it so that we had just about every class together evidently his just that good. We held hands and walked into Honors English IV together b/c you see this year was our senior year in old Forks High School. Our teacher Mrs. Baker began handing back reports on our lasted novel _Romeo and Juliet_. Of course Edward goes and makes a flipping 98 on his report while I get a 93 don't get me wrong I like my grade it's just he's so dag gone perfect and his grades just and to eat but then again he has had a lot of just looks at my grade and smiles up at me.

"Wonderful job Bella" and writes

_the first time I did the report in Alaska I made a 89 so don't panic b/c your still the smartest_

I just laugh and write back

_Yeah I'm sure your probably just trying to make me feel better Lol_

Oh and to add to it his perfectness his handwriting is just out of this world(pun intended).the rest of the class and day for that matter was pretty the same old thing nothing to special happen and on the ride home Edward decided he forgot to tell me this morning but that Charlie wasn't going to be home until late again which kind of just kept adding to my theory that something was wrong or he was hiding something from me. Edward decided to stay so we did our homework together then I began dinner even though Edward wasn't eating I was human and needed my food.

**EPOV**

I look at my beautiful Bella and wonder how I ever became so lucky to have her even though I knew her being with me was dangerous she wouldn't refuse. I knew I could never leave her especially since Charlie was hiding something from her that he promised us to let him tell her no matter what Bella said to us. I knew if I left she would be horrified and probably soon after Charlie would have to tell her b/c it would be to obvious if he didn't after about 3-6 months the signs would just be there and if she figured it out or he decided to tell her she would need to have someone for her to lean her head on and I just know I couldn't leave her in a time of need or any time for that matter. I just loved her so much. And even though I Know she doesn't like surprises I run up be hind her she's standing in front of the refrigerator and gently left her in my arms she screams and squeals in surprisement and happiness. Then we lock gazes and she kisses me I love it when she kisses me but not on surprise b/c I'm so afraid I may hurt her. She pulls away suddenly remembering what she just did was not the best idea.

"Sorry, it's just your so beautiful and I love you so much Edward, you should know your just irresistible to me"

I'm telling you she thinks I'm irresistible but she's the one who's irresistible

"Oh I know that's kind of a vampire thing me being irresistible and all it's more of a package deal you know and if anything you're the beautiful one and you don't even have the odds in your favor."

Then we both just crack up laughing. A few minutes later I tell Bella she can stop worrying b/c I hear Charlie coming down the road and that he'll be there any minute I tell her I need to go but she convinced me she needed me to stay for just a little while and when he arrives I realize why. She begins to take the trash out and I offer to help I take it out and when I return Charlie is just walking in the door.

"Would you like me to heat up your dinner, dad or have you eaten". Bella asked

"No Bella It's Fine I'm not hungry I had a big lunch sweetie."

As I walk in I say "Hi Charlie how was work"

He looks at me and says "Hi, it was fine" I can tell by the way he looked he was really tired.

"Dad I was wondering are you okay I kind of want to talk to you if your not to tired, but if your tired I'm sure it could wait."….

**So we'll I kind of wanted to leave it with a little cliff hanger to keep u on your toes and I'm sure you hate me but I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading once I update and write the next chapter!!! **

**But I would like at least some more reviews I mean I know a lot of you are reading so you could at least review and tell me you like it or hate it or any suggestions.I want get mad promise!!!**

**Hope you keep reading and I'll update ASAP as long as I get some more of those reviews!!!**


	3. What's Going On!

**Okay So I'm Really sry you had to wait so long b/c we'll if you want to now why it's b/c I was grounded but that really doesn't matter so once again so sry for the wait but please forgive me and review more than ever.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that. **

**BPOV**

By the way dad looked he was about to fall out any second and in away he looked in a way sick almost, so I knew he'd be way to tired to talk I'd just have to wait again maybe tomorrow I would be able to get something out of him but who knows. He really makes me worry and Edward doesn't have to be able to look in my mind and read it to know I was terribly worried sick. He came over said good bye w/ a kiss on the check and whispered that he be back when Charlie was in bed. Just about as soon as he left Charlie said he was going to go to bed we said good-night to each other and he headed upstairs.

I decided clean the kitchen up and then headed upstairs as well to work on this weeks essay on mythical creatures and the irony of it all is when we drew the creatures we'd be writing about from Mrs. Baker bag, I drew werewolves and guess what Edward got yep you guessed it vampire! I mean how weird is that. Edward just laughed about his selection and Mrs. Baker gave him this scary look,that didn't bother Edward what-so-ever just making him laugh that much more. I decided to get a one on one descusion with my creature so I called Jacob.

Billy Picked up…

"Hello, May I ask whose calling"

"Hi Billy it's me Bella I was wondering if Jacob was home by any chance"

"Can you wait and I'll check" I heard the phone hit the table as he called for Jacob.

"Hello Bella what's up" Jacob said

"Hi Jacob I was kind of wondering if I could get your help on this new essay that was just assigned, think you might get a little kick out of the topic" Before I could finish he started laughing

"Bella does the topics.. have something to do.. w/ mythical creatures, which.. might happen to be on… werewolves" he couldn't stop laughing

I began to laugh and said "Well yeah how could you have known"

We both just laughed and finally he began…

"Well I'm a little busy tomorrow, but you can come by this weekend if you'd like I'm sure I can help you plenty"

"Thanks Jacob I know it's suppose to be what we think about they would be like and what myths would be true if their were werewolves( which there are ppl just don't know it ) But I thought you'd might enjoy the fun"

"Yeah It'll be hysterical, you should get at least a 99 for sure plus I haven't seen you in ages"

"I know I do miss you Jacob this will be fun"

"Yeah well I gotta go so see you this weekend and I miss you too but you probably already know that, so bye Bella"

"Bye Jacob see you this weekend"

Click…

I decided I tell Edward that I'd be visiting Jacob this weekend, he probably wouldn't agree but still wouldn't stop me that's for sure. I got my PJ's and decided to go ahead and take my shower. Charlie was snoring in the next room. So I quietly closed the bathroom door and took my shower when I was done and entered my room Edward was there waiting for me. He looked a little worried, it was probably nothing but it worried me.

"Hello Love" I loved hearing his voice

"Hello Edward I wanted to talk to you"

"I had a feeling you might but before you begin I need to talk to you about something"

"Well I guess you can go ahead mine's not that important"

"I was just going to let you know my family and I are going on a "camping trip" this weekend and the only one whose staying is alice and she wanted to know if you'd go shopping w/her Sunday"

"I'm suppose to be seeing Jacob Saturday to let him help me with my essay you know the one on werewolves, but Sunday I can sure"

I could tell he was holding in a growl, while I began to get under the covers he sea there for a minute, then joined me.

" Bella You Know I don't like it when your somewhere with him alone he's wild especially while I'm away but if you have to and really want I guess it's your chose but alice well be excited your going with her"

"Thank you, Edward I love you"he began to sing my lullaby and sometime I drifted tyo sleep"

**Sorry this is short but I have to go and wanted to post something g for you all.**

**So please review much more and peace out.**


	4. Weekend Planning

**Really sorry for the extreme wait ill promise ill update more frequently the only downside is it will be shorter chapters but more.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that. **

**EPOV**

Alice was extremely excited to hear Bella would be free this weekend. I may have told her Bella is going to be free the whole weekend. I sure hope Bella doesn't get too upset about missing her trip to see that wild animal she calls a friend. Alice decided to surprise her and they would leave at lunch today. Bella would never be able to resist Alice once you get her going and really thrilled. I've decided not to tell Bella what I had done even though I probably should but I'm sure she will forgive me at least, I hope so. Finally I saw Charlie pull out of the driveway as he headed off to work. Bella was just locking the door once I pulled in, got out, gave her a kiss before opening her door for her.

"Good morning Edward" Bella said as she put her seat belt on.

"Good morning, love"

"Edward I was wondering I know you've said Charlie is fine he's just a little over worked, but he seemed to be getting worse last night. I know you heard him, he was twisting and turning all night. He even seems to be getting smaller; he looks like he's lost at least 10 pounds. Are you sure everything is fine?"

"Bella unless he's knows I'm a vampire who can read his mind and he's blocking or hiding something, everything's fine in his thoughts. Which may I remind you it's highly unlikely that he even thinks I'm a vampire."

The truth was I didn't need to read his thoughts to know something was wrong because a few weeks ago he told me everything and asked me to be with Bella through it when she found out or he decided to tell her. The thing was is he didn't want her to know or worry about him because yes it was serious.

"Your right, Edward but it's just seems so obvious that there's something bothering him."

By this time we had just pulled into the school parking lot. Alice looked really excited and if she wanted to keep it a surprise she best start acting natural. Before I got out of the car I tried convincing Bella not to worry so much, but I knew she would still worry. Charlie had to tell her, I just couldn't keep lying to her and see so much worry in her eyes. It was killing me because I know the truth, but promised not to say anything.

**BPOV**

I knew there was something bothering Charlie I just couldn't figure out what. I wasn't going to be able to ask him anything for several reasons: a.)he was "busy all weekend with work" and b.) I would be busy as well.

For some reason Alice looked extremely excited and thrilled. She ran and gave me a bear hug with strength comparable to Emmett's. I struggled a bit and said lightly…

"Alice. can't. breath."

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry I forgot. I was just so thrilled that you agreed to go with me this weekend!"

"Of course Alice why wouldn't I, I'm completely free.."

"Yeah But I didn't think you would go away with me for the whole weekend, did Edward even tell you where we're going" Alice interrupted

"What! No Edward didn't tell me where we were going and did you just say the whole weekend?"

"Yeah and guess what, we're going to New York! I can't wait. Did you bring your things?"

I looked at Edward who just smiled. I gave him a look that said we-need-to-talk, but I knew that I couldn't upset Alice.

"We're going to New York. That sounds interesting, but will we have time to stop by my house to get my things? I forgot to pack, I must have been miss informed about what to bring." I looked in Edward's direction.

"Of course. Well, I better be off to class, bye"

"Bye, Alice see you in second period."

Edward gave a pleading look that said please-don't-be-mad-at-me. He explained that Alice had jumped to conclusions before he could even say what day I was free, and that he couldn't disappoint her because she was so excited and was dancing around everywhere. We went to class.

In second period Alice and I discussed what to do and that we'd leave at lunch. She had a note for us to be excused and Charlie was fine with everything. I was, to be honest, beginning to get excited; I mean it is New York after all. After lunch we headed back to my house to get my things, and I called Jacob…

"Hello" Jacob answered. He was at home eating his lunch (his school got out early that's why he was home).

"Hi Jacob it's me Bella"

"Oh hi, Bella I was going to call you but I figured you were in school. Why are you home so early?"

"That's why I called. I was wondering if I can rain check on my visit; something came up."

"I really do miss you, but if something came up then maybe next weekend will have to work."

"Thanks Jacob for understanding."

"No problem, is that all?"

"Yeah I guess thanks again and well I'm kind of in a hurry so I got to go, bye."

"Bye Bella see you soon."

I grabbed my things and we were off to New York. I tried not to worry about Charlie. Alice was glowing with excitement. I, instead, thought how fun this trip would be. Sometime or another I eventually drifted to sleep.

**I know it's short but remember I try and update a whole lot faster even though the chapters may be a little shorter hope that's okay. Thanks for all the advice in the reviews I've really tried to work on the problems plus I'm getting some help(that I'm very grateful for) from my beta reader, My Beloved.**

**Please review, review and more review please or you may also pm me and I'll try answering all your questions.**

**Peace out and hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. New York Here We Come

**I decided to post this before it actually got proof read so sorry for the mistakes because I know I probably made many grammar mistakes. I just wanted to give ya'll this chapter since I haven't been updating like I should. **

**Once again I'm Really sorry for the extreme wait I no it's been like a month but the thing is I've been busy as well as my beta reader has, My Beloved. I promise I'll update more frequently the only downside is it will be shorter chapters but more. And this time I mean it.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that.**

_**Favor: please take my poll on my home page and answer. I'm really curious on what ya'll think my next story I should be about thanks a bunch.**_

_**C14**_

**BPOV**

When I woke up Alice said we were going through a small town in Indiana . Then Alice looked over and said..

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head you've been asleep for a while. We should be there in another hour or two. With my driving that is."

"Sorry Alice I didn't mean to drift off on you like that. What time is it any way"

"Around 4:30pm I plan to check in at the hotel around 7pm so you see my dead line. Did you sleep well? "

"Yeah and to be honest is it okay if we stop somewhere I'm starving"

"Oh sorry! Were do you want to stop? Will be in Indianapolis shortly so name a place."

"It doesn't matter any place works"

"Okay and Bella are you okay you kept saying something in your sleep like 'no no

not Charlie I can't lose him' what were you dreaming because Charlie's fine he called why you were asleep I told him you call him back when you woke up."

"I don't remember what exactly the dream was about just there was something terribly wrong with Charlie's behavior I guess it came from me worrying before I feel asleep. Alice is everything really okay with him please tell me the truth."

**APOV**

Alice paused for a minute she was really considering breaking her promise to Charlie she was beginning to feel the worry Bella was feeling by looking in her eyes she could tell. But she knew she couldn't she would just have to convince Charlie in to telling Bella himself.

"Bella everything will be fine I promise if anything comes up that I can tell you I will"

She was being honest she couldn't tell Bella because she promised not to so technically she was not lying to her.

"Well thinks Alice it's just I know he's hiding something just he's doing a good job keeping from everyone. Including you and Edward."

"Yeah he does seem a little different but I don't know"

The truth is that I do know and that's the bad part that I can't tell her and I can only imagine how Edward can do it as well as he is. Bella finds a place that she wants to eat at so we stop and order Bella doesn't want to stay so she gets take out which is fine by me since I'm trying to stay on schedule. And it wouldn't have matter if she wanted to stay either because were way ahead of schedule getting to New Jersey would take about 45 minutes with my speed and driving technique. Then New York would take no longer than half and hour. So we were good on time.

"Thanks Alice the food was great. You should have let me pay though it's the least I could do"

"No problem Bella I don't mind. do you want to call Charlie or Edward and see how's it going with them? But just to let you know Edward might be hard to get up with so try Charlie first he really wanted to talk to you earlier"

**BPOV**

I dug in my bag for my cell phone once I found it I dialed the police stations number knowing Charlie wasn't off work yet. It rang then I heard it pick up it wasn't Charlie though it was some new guy named Kris he said…

"Charlie had left on some hospital emergency on some case and said to tell you if you called that he would call you around 8:00pm."

"Oh okay well thanks, bye then"

"Bye" Kris said and hung up.

Alice looked at Bella overhearing what Kris had said and said that I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help it what was up at the hospital these past few weeks. Something was bugging me I just couldn't put the pieces together, not yet at least.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**EPOV**

I was seating around the fire joking around with Emmett when I heard my phone start ringing it was Bella so I answered it very quickly extremely excited.

"Hi Bella I miss you so much how's the ride going" I asked

"Pretty exciting with Alice's driving she drives like it's the Daytona 500 times 10. I miss you more than you could possible imagine. " she said laughing

"Well I'll assure you Alice is a great drive and she knows to be careful especially with you in the car."

"I know no worry's were doing great. I tried Charlie but he's at the hospital on another case do you no anything about it? "

"Sorry but I'll ask Carlisle next time I talk to him Well Emmett's challenging me to a wrestle so call me when you arrive at the hotel okay "

"Okay I Love You, Edward, Bye"

" I Love You Too My Love, Bye"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**So I hope you like in the next few chapters Bella well start putting the pieces of the puzzle together and realize what's really going on so it well be getting really exciting soon so all I'm asking is to get at least 5 reviews then ill post the sixth chapter for ya'll and don't forget to take my poll on my page .**

**Thanks A Bunch, **

**C14**


	6. Isabella

**Okay I only got 2 reviews which was very disappointing but I will update this because I feel it would be wrong not update for those who actually did review and for that I would like to think **_**That's-So-Alice **_**and **_**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale. **_**So thanks so much for the support and for reviewing please continue and heres the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that.**

_**Favor: **_**please take my poll on my home page and answer. I'm really curious on what ya'll think my next story I should be about thanks a bunch.**

_**C14**_

BPOV

We arrived at the hotel around 6:30pm Alice was extremely excited we had made right on schedule actually 30 minutes early. This made her even more happy I knew when I had agreed to this trip that I would have to go threw this endless torture of Alice shopping extravaganzas. But in away I didn't mind I mean it was New York City after all I always could you the excuse of me needing to sleep. We couldn't do much in the day any way unless it was cloudy because of Alice's appearance in the sun.

The hotel was stunning Alice had went all out the room was just gorgeous. The view was amazing, Alice had told me that we were staying at the Mandarin Oriental New York hotel but I never thought it would look this stunning. The room/suite had was designed with the different shades of red and a calming tan for the walls with beautiful lighting as well.

I could barely speck at all but when I did all I managed was…

"A-Alice t-this i-is b-beautiful" I finally stuttered out she just looked at my expression and laughed at he amazement that she saw.

"I'm glad you like it but Bella but I must tell you Edward did pick it out. He practically begged me the whole morning to let him pick it out. He said that he really wanted to surprise you with it. By your expression I say your overjoyed/amazed. "she stated threw her uncontrolled laughter.

" Yeah it's wonderful he went way over the top. Alice, do you mind if I call him after I get changed into something more comfortable."

"Ummm how about you go call while I find you something to wear because were going out and while were out you probably need to get something to eat again. I mean I don't won't Edward to kill me for starving you unintentionally"

"Okay I'll just go get my cell phone out of my bag." I said before running off to get it

When I found my cell I read that I had 2 new voice mails one was from Edward just wanting to know what was up and how things were going. But that other was from Charlie which made me worry little after hearing it; Charlie just sounded really bad off or sick. Which is what made me worry besides that, he just wanted to know the same things Edward wanted to know like how it was going, was I having fun, etc.

"Bella hurry up it's not like we can stay in New York forever. Even though that would be so awesome" she screeched

"Okay Alice I'm getting ready to call him hold your horses" I yelled back although it was unnecessary with her sensitive vamp hearing so I decided to call Edward I missed him so much plus Charlie said he would just call in the morning.

I dialed Edward so familiar number and let it ring..

"Hello this is Edward's cell he can not capable of speaking right now may I ask what you want Isabella" I heard Emmett chuckle knowing I hate him calling me by my full name

" Emmett I swear you know I hate being called that now give my boyfriend the phone right now" I demanded

"What's the magic word" he said childishly

"Emmett Stop playing games and had Edward the phone please"

" Now was that so hard it's just one word…."

"Emmett if you don't hand over my phone and let me speak to my girlfriend or so help me I'll tell Rosalie about her heals you destroyed" I heard Edward threaten Emmett

"Hello love sorry about that how's everything going in the amazing New York"

"It's amazing I just missed you a lot and I can't believe how you went why out on this room"

"Oh I see you have arrived well do you like I had to practically beg Alice to let me pick it out and surprise you"

"Yes It's Stunning but you really shouldn't have really Edward"

"Well I did and I'm glad because you are very special my Isabella"

"Don't Let Emmett hear you call me that I practically yelled at him for calling me, Isabella but I don't mind the way you say it though" I said half-laughing

"Well I'm Glad I have permission. Bella I miss you so much"

"I know and I miss you as well but I should go before Alice kills me for taking so long. Remember I love you. I'll call you in the morning when I wake up, okay?"

" Okay I love you more and you don't even know. Well I'll go ahead and tell you good night and sweet dreams"

When I walked back to get my outfit from Alice I noticed that familiar gazed looked she was having a vision. I was curious and by her facial expression it looked like if she could cry she would have right then and there. This made me worry I couldn't stop thinking the worse was it Edward was there something about Charlie was there an accident was he sick I just didn't know.

"Bella what's wrong are you okay why are you crying" Alice said coming to comfort me

" Oh I didn't realize I was crying I'm sorry Alice I think I just saw the look on your face and thought the worse I just thought something had happened to Edward or Charlie"

"Oh Bella it's okay I understand. But there's something I need to tell you Bella it's really important I should have told you along time ago but I promised I wouldn't but you need to know please don't be mad at me or Edward because he knows it's just we couldn't tell you we felt you should have been told by him.."

"Alice what are you talking about who's him are you talking about Charlie oh my gosh what's wrong tell me Alice please" I interrupted her before she could continue babbling

" I promise I won't be mad with you or Edward just please tell me what is it" I continued once she didn't say anything"

"Well Yes Bella it's Charlie I should have told you along time ago but I promised I wouldn't and you have to understand Edward and I wanted to but couldn't we should have you deserved to know what was I thinking…"

"Alice please spit it out I need to know"……

**I'm Sorry I just couldn't resist with the cliffy that I left but please don't hate me I just need 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter, I'll also make a deal with those who review. if you review I'll give you a mini preview okay so go ahead type away review, review and more review.**

**C14**


	7. The Truth About Charlie

**Okay I only got 2 reviews which was very disappointing but I will update this because I feel it would be wrong not update for those who actually did review and for that I would like to think **_**That's-So-Alice **_**and **_**Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale. **_**So thanks so much for the support and for reviewing please continue and heres the chapter.**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that.**

_**Favor: **_**please take my poll on my home page and answer. I'm really curious on what ya'll think my next story I should be about thanks a bunch.**

_**C14**_

BPOV

We arrived at the hotel around 6:30pm Alice was extremely excited we had made right on schedule actually 30 minutes early. This made her even more happy I knew when I had agreed to this trip that I would have to go threw this endless torture of Alice shopping extravaganzas. But in away I didn't mind I mean it was New York City after all I always could you the excuse of me needing to sleep. We couldn't do much in the day any way unless it was cloudy because of Alice's appearance in the sun.

The hotel was stunning Alice had went all out the room was just gorgeous. The view was amazing, Alice had told me that we were staying at the Mandarin Oriental New York hotel but I never thought it would look this stunning. The room/suite had was designed with the different shades of red and a calming tan for the walls with beautiful lighting as well.

I could barely speck at all but when I did all I managed was…

"A-Alice t-this i-is b-beautiful" I finally stuttered out she just looked at my expression and laughed at he amazement that she saw.

"I'm glad you like it but Bella but I must tell you Edward did pick it out. He practically begged me the whole morning to let him pick it out. He said that he really wanted to surprise you with it. By your expression I say your overjoyed/amazed. "she stated threw her uncontrolled laughter.

" Yeah it's wonderful he went way over the top. Alice, do you mind if I call him after I get changed into something more comfortable."

"Ummm how about you go call while I find you something to wear because were going out and while were out you probably need to get something to eat again. I mean I don't won't Edward to kill me for starving you unintentionally"

"Okay I'll just go get my cell phone out of my bag." I said before running off to get it

When I found my cell I read that I had 2 new voice mails one was from Edward just wanting to know what was up and how things were going. But that other was from Charlie which made me worry little after hearing it; Charlie just sounded really bad off or sick. Which is what made me worry besides that, he just wanted to know the same things Edward wanted to know like how it was going, was I having fun, etc.

"Bella hurry up it's not like we can stay in New York forever. Even though that would be so awesome" she screeched

"Okay Alice I'm getting ready to call him hold your horses" I yelled back although it was unnecessary with her sensitive vamp hearing so I decided to call Edward I missed him so much plus Charlie said he would just call in the morning.

I dialed Edward so familiar number and let it ring..

"Hello this is Edward's cell he can not capable of speaking right now may I ask what you want Isabella" I heard Emmett chuckle knowing I hate him calling me by my full name

" Emmett I swear you know I hate being called that now give my boyfriend the phone right now" I demanded

"What's the magic word" he said childishly

"Emmett Stop playing games and had Edward the phone please"

" Now was that so hard it's just one word…."

"Emmett if you don't hand over my phone and let me speak to my girlfriend or so help me I'll tell Rosalie about her heals you destroyed" I heard Edward threaten Emmett

"Hello love sorry about that how's everything going in the amazing New York"

"It's amazing I just missed you a lot and I can't believe how you went why out on this room"

"Oh I see you have arrived well do you like I had to practically beg Alice to let me pick it out and surprise you"

"Yes It's Stunning but you really shouldn't have really Edward"

"Well I did and I'm glad because you are very special my Isabella"

"Don't Let Emmett hear you call me that I practically yelled at him for calling me, Isabella but I don't mind the way you say it though" I said half-laughing

"Well I'm Glad I have permission. Bella I miss you so much"

"I know and I miss you as well but I should go before Alice kills me for taking so long. Remember I love you. I'll call you in the morning when I wake up, okay?"

" Okay I love you more and you don't even know. Well I'll go ahead and tell you good night and sweet dreams"

When I walked back to get my outfit from Alice I noticed that familiar gazed looked she was having a vision. I was curious and by her facial expression it looked like if she could cry she would have right then and there. This made me worry I couldn't stop thinking the worse was it Edward was there something about Charlie was there an accident was he sick I just didn't know.

"Bella what's wrong are you okay why are you crying" Alice said coming to comfort me

" Oh I didn't realize I was crying I'm sorry Alice I think I just saw the look on your face and thought the worse I just thought something had happened to Edward or Charlie"

"Oh Bella it's okay I understand. But there's something I need to tell you Bella it's really important I should have told you along time ago but I promised I wouldn't but you need to know please don't be mad at me or Edward because he knows it's just we couldn't tell you we felt you should have been told by him.."

"Alice what are you talking about who's him are you talking about Charlie oh my gosh what's wrong tell me Alice please" I interrupted her before she could continue babbling

" I promise I won't be mad with you or Edward just please tell me what is it" I continued once she didn't say anything"

"Well Yes Bella it's Charlie I should have told you along time ago but I promised I wouldn't and you have to understand Edward and I wanted to but couldn't we should have you deserved to know what was I thinking…"

"Alice please spit it out I need to know"……

**I'm Sorry I just couldn't resist with the cliffy that I left but please don't hate me I just need 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter, I'll also make a deal with those who review. if you review I'll give you a mini preview okay so go ahead type away review, review and more review.**

**C14**


	8. My Angel

**Okay so extremely SORRY for the not updating in a while I've been having some really horrible writer's block and well yeah!!~!! Also I want to thank …. for giving me some suggestions. But warning this is really just a filler chapter( but it's still a must read) until I update again with the big confrontation and you get to hear Charlie's explanation!!~!! Yay. **

**Also WARNING school just started back so yeah plus I even got a essay that's do tomorrow and it was assigned on the 1st**** day what's up with that so you should be really happy that I'm writing this instead of my essay( okay who am I kindin who wouldn't want to write on ff instead of a boring essay about discontentment leading to changes.I mean really.)**

_**Disclaimer: **_**none of these characters belong to me they belong to the wonderful author and creator of ****Twilight****, Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Only Request: **_**Please Review ,review and more Review. I promise not to be offended to any criticism. And will love all the praise I ****may**** get. You also can pm me if you'd rather do that.**

_**Favor: please take my poll on my home page and answer. I'm really curious on what ya'll think my next story I should be about thanks a bunch.**_

**Okay enough of my rambling here's the story…**

BPOV 

"Alice you ready I finished packing. Did you get all your things?"

I was really ready to get back to forks I had to talk to Edward and soon. I need to see Charlie immediately I would be spending as much time with him and Edward for the next so many months or whatever Charlie had left. I really didn't want to think about how short that time might be. I just knew I would need Edwards help to get through this.

"Yeah Bella you ready so we can go done and check out. I'll get them to pull the car around It shouldn't take no more than 4 to 5 hours with me at top speed to get back so you can see Charlie."

I walked over to were she was she gave me an assuring hug trying to make me fell better. Alice was a great friend but right now all I wanted was to see Charlie and talk to him with Edward by my side.

"Okay Alice I'm right behind you and I'm really sorry we had to cut the trip short. But we will make a rain cheek."

And with that we were in the car heading at about 130mph towards forks.…

"Bella I almost forgot but Edward wanted you to call him as soon as we were on our way back to forks. So maybe you should call he feels bad for not telling you and is really worried on how your holding up." Alice said hading me over her phone knowing mine had died and I didn't have time to charge it at the hotel."

I honestly didn't know how I was holding up; how was I suppose to tell him? I'm not mad at him for not telling me I understand why he did it he promised Charlie he went and Edward usually tries his best to keep all his promises, no matter how tough. That's one of the things I really loved about Edward.

I dialed the all to similar number and waited for him to answer…

"Bella, is that you. I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you. I promise to never keep anything from you again I promise just please don't be mad at me…"

"Edward it's okay really I understand, I'm not mad I promise! I just have one favor to ask though…" I trailed off

" Anything for you my love, you know that."

"Um… Well it's just.." then I started to cry " Edward please never leave me. I love you so much I just can't lose you and Charlie at the same time so could you please just promise to never leave me…" I didn't realize until I stopped talking that Alice was pushing her car to the limit trying to get me back to Forks as fast as so I could be with Edward and talk to Charlie I was completely sobbing know Alice lend over trying to give me hug to comfort me.

" Bella I would never and you should know that I'll be their for all eternity with you if that is what you wish I promise with all my being that I well never leave you."

"Thank you Edward and Alice said we should be there in about an hour so were are you are you still hunting or did you go back to your house."

"There is no need to thank me Isabella, I do it because I love you and I hope you know that. Oh And no I we agreed to cut our hunting trip short. If you want I can stay on the phone with you until you get here, what you say?"

"That would be lovely Edward thank you so much could you just stay on the phone we don't have to talk."

"What ever you want love" he said sweetly

"Edward could you sing my lullaby for me"

"Sure love" I whispered sweetly

He started to hum I was starting to drift off and I think he could tell then he whispered…

"I love you so much Isabella. I could never leave you." He must had thought I was already asleep when I whispered back…

" I love you to my angel" actually I think I was half asleep myself to actually call him angel. I only say that when talking to myself. Because he chuckled and muttered something under his breath that sounded like…

" she's so cute when she sleep talks" But he kept humming.

(**A/N: I was going to stop here but decided I'd make it a little longer since I haven't updated in forever sorry again!!~!! I hope this well make up for it a little and I'll try to update every weekend if possible from now on.)**

I must have drifted off because the next thing I felt was being lifted up and laid down on a silky comforter. My eyes fluttered open and I saw my angel hovering over my face . I looked up and smiled. He kissed me sweetly on my lips and asked if I was okay I simply just nodded. Then I felt a soft tear run don't my check. Edward kissed it away and whispered in my ear…

"I well always be here I'll never leave you and well be hear through it all I promise."

"I know Edward and that's why I love you so much and could never lose you." silent tears running down my checks.

Edward lend down to kiss them away sweetly humming my lullaby in my ear.

" Love I would never leave you. I'll be here thought it all well go talk to Charlie in the morning and talk to him but for know you need to rest my love. You've had one tough day.

He was so sweet I don't know what took over but I lend over and kissed him deeply he was taken aback at first but then kissed back. I knew I shouldn't but I did. I tried to deepen the kiss but Edward pulled back all to soon. And I understood we couldn't do it, not like this or in this situation.

" I'm Sorry." I whispered

"It's fine my Bella I think we both got carried away." then kissed me lightly on my nose which made me giggle a little.

" I love you, Edward."

" I love you too my Isabella" He began to hum my lullaby once again and then lifted me so he could pull the covers around me. I snuggled into his chest, while he played with my hair.

Then I drifted off to sleep again for about the 5th time today…

**Okay so good? Bad? Hate it? Love It? Tell me!!~!! Also if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them or want something in the story tell me and I'll try and make it happen so just pm and review and I'll see what I can do with the requests!!~!! Like I said the faster you review the faster you get the mini preview!!~!! LOL **

**So go ahead type away review, review and more review. You know you want to the button's calling you lol ( I know I'm crazy yes but I'm crazy kolz and you know it lol)**

**~ C14 ~**


End file.
